Dil Hood
by JDS916GUY
Summary: Dil Pickles must fight against Chase Young in order to steal money from the rich and give it to the poor. Also, Dil must win the heart of a beautiful girl Roxy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hello everyone! (as I swung in on a rope onto the stage) JDS here and I decided to do a parody while I'll try to finish some of my other stories. This one parody is the one of the most funniest and great Disney movies and also happens to be one of my favorite Disney movies(in my opinion): "Robin Hood" starring that red haired Sherpa hat wearing kid from "All Grown Up" as the main hero. I don't own "All Grown Up", X-Men:Evolution, Kingdom Hearts, Winx Club, Harry Potter, Star Wars:The Clone Wars, Ben 10, Xiaolin Showdown, American Dragon:Jake Long, Bakugan, etc.

Raina Clouseau belongs to Detective88.

JDS belongs to JDS916Guy (aka me).

Summary:_Dil Pickles must fight against Chase Young in order to steal money from the rich and give it to the poor. Also, Dil must win the heart of a beautiful girl Roxy._

* * *

**Dil Hood**

**The Cast**

Robin Hood..Dil Pickles (All Grown Up)

Little John...Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up)

Extras with Dil and Tommy...Kurt Wagner (X-Men:Evolution) and Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)

Maid Marian...Roxy (Winx Club)

Lady Kluck...Kimi Finster (All Grown Up)

Extras with Roxy and Kimi...Amanda Sefton (X-Men:Evolution) and Namine (Kingdom Hearts II)

Prince John...Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown)

Sir Hiss...Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) and Bananas B (American Dragon:Jake Long)

Sheriff of Nottingham...General Grievous (Star Wars:The Clone Wars)

Trigger...Creeper (The Black Cauldron)

Nutsy...Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)

Friar Tuck...Max Tennyson (Ben 10 series)

Father Sexton...Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)

Little Sister...Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

The kids...Runo Misaki (Bakugan), Max (Pokemon), Poppu (Omajami-Do-Re-Mi), and Fievel (An American Tale)

The kids' mother...Giselle (Enchanted)

Otto...Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

Alan-a-Dale...JDS916Guy aka JDS (Fellow Author/Me)

The Tournament Crocodile...Wolf Boss (Kung Fu Panda 2)

Other guards...various villains

King Richard...Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown)

* * *

Well, there you have it. I can't wait for more on this story. Please read and review.


	2. The Legend of Dil Pickles

Here's the first chapter of this brand new story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Legend of Dil Pickles**

**JDS916Guy Stories Presents**

We see a aquamarine blue book with the title of our story on it.

**Dil Hood **

As we get closer, the book opens upas we beginto read the story inside...

"_A long time ago in the land of Toon England, the people were governed by the kind and wise ruler named King Master Fung. But fate, as it seems, called the King away to the Crusade to fight his part in the battle of evil. However, during the King's absence, his greedy and treacherous brother, Prince Chase Young has usurped control of the only one who could help the good people now. His name was Dil Pickles. He was well known to be the one who could rob from the rich and give to the poor. All loved him, including the poorand unfortunate in the town of Tooningham. While he and his merry men were pursuedby the evil Grievous, the Sheriff of Tooningham, they managed to slip away from danger by residing in Toonwood Forest."_

Soon, a figure is seen holding a sitar near the top of the book. It was a 24 year old young man with brown hair, hazel eyes, wore brown glasses, wears a black shirt with a Rey Mysterio blue mask logo on it, red sweatpants, a dark red hat, and black shoes. He also wore a backpack and a lightsaber on the right side of his pants. His name is JDS916Guy aka JDS, the author/narrator of this story.

"You know, folks and readers. You may or may not know this, but there have been those many different versions and fanfiction parodies of the tall tales about Robin Hood. All different too." said JDS to the audience and readers.

"Well, we folks in JDS916Guy's Parody Kingdom, have our own version." said JDS as he strummed his sitar for a bit. "It's the story of what really happened in Toonwood Forest."

JDS began to play with the sitar as he whistles a bit, razz and such. As he does, we see images of the characters in the story.

**Will Friedle as JDS916Guy/JDS**

**Jason Marsden as Chase Young**

**Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer**

**Adam Wylie as Bananas B**

**Tara Strong as Dil Pickles**

**Liliana Mumy as Roxy**

**Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler**

**Moneca Stori as Amanda Sefton**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas**

**Brittany Snow as Namine**

**E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles**

**Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster**

**Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88/Raina Clouseau**

**Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory **

**Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson**

**Amy Adams as Giselle**

**Julie Lemieus as Runo Misaki**

**Amy Birnbaum as Max**

**Liza Jacqueline as Poppu Harukaze**

**Matthew Wood as Grievous **

**Phil Fondacaro as Creeper **

**Candy Candio (may he rest in peace) as Fidget the Bat**

**and **

**Maurice LaMarche as Master Fung**

As we continue on through the sequence, we see a familiar author/narrator leading them, walking a line.

**Written by JDS916Guy**

**Based on the Film by Disney**

**Directing Animators KingHuffman, Starzilla, and Trachie17**

**Effects Animation by Fizzucker**

**Key Assissting Animator Ben10Magician**

**Layout by JusSonic**

As the author/narrator was at the end of the line dancing for a minute. Then he spotted the guards shooting at him with guns and arrows, forcing him to flee.

The archers were followed by Dil leading a group of citizens to safety with guards charging at them with axes.

**Songs by emmydisney17**

**Background Painting by Subuku no Jess**

**Color by Technicolor**

**Production Manager KTKomedy2813**

More archers and shooters shoot at more citizens while they dodged the arrows. We now see Dil, Roxy, Tommy, Kimi, Kurt, Amanda, Roxas, and Namine running from the guards with spears. We see a couple, Billy Arratoon and May being chased by a guard with an axe. A while later, the guard got chased by the couple.

**Animation by Generalhyna**

**Music by DisneyGal1234**

The guard was about to chop May and Billy with an axe, but missed when Max Tennyson managed to get the couple into a wheelbarrow and drove them out of the way.

**Produced by jacobyel and Detective88**

**Directed by JDS916Guy**

* * *

JDS then whistled a bit as he went to the giant O nearby and sat in it.

"Oh, I'm JDS916Guy, or you readers can me JDS for short." said JDS. "And I'm minsterel. That's an early day folk singer. My job is to-" JDS was interrupted as one of his own sitar strings hit a flat note. "...tell it like it is. Or was. Or whatever."

* * *

As the story went into a forest, we see four boys walking along a dirt road. The first boy was a 14 year old boy with red hair and wears a green fedora hat that is simular to Indiana Jones, wears a light green shirt and shorts with green shoes;he's Dil Pickles, the hero of our story.

The second one was a 16 year old boy with a purple buzz cut hair and wore a white shirt with blue for the sleeves, blue jeans and shoes;he's Tommy Pickles, Dil's older brother.

The third one was a 15 year old boy with spiky orange hair, blue eyes, wore a white shirt over a black vest, green pants and black and white shoes;he's Roxas.

The fourth and final figure was a 16 year old boy who had blue fur, tail, yellow eyes, and wore a tan jacket with a red shirt, brown pants and black shoes;he's Kurt Wagner.

They were walking along the road as JDS kept singing.

JDS:**Dil, his brother Tommy, Roxas and Kurt**

**Walking through the forest**

**Laughing back and forth **

**On what the other has to say**

They soon came to a log bridge that was positioned over the river. Dil smiled and he gestured like a gentleman to his big brother and his two friends to go first.

JDS:**Reminising this and that **

**And having such a good time**

**Oo de lally, oo-de lally**

**Golly, what a day**

As the four tried to get across, Dil, Tommy, Roxas and Kurt fell into the water. They didn't mind at all as they relaxed. Unknown to them, a huge Kaleesh cyborg with a white and red cloak, Grievous watched them closely.

Grievous had been trying to capture Dil and his band for many years, but he failed over and over again so much that he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Hopefully for him, today will be the day.

JDS:**Never ever thinking there was danger in the water**

**They were drinking it, just guzzled it down**

**Never dreaming that a scheming sheriff**

**And his posse was a watching **

**And gathering them around**

Soon, Grievous' men had surrounded the boys with arrows ready to be released. They were now raising their arms as if they were being surrendering.

"Oh, crud. Grievie and his troops have got us cornered, Dil." said Roxas.

"My name is not Grievie, you bandits." said Grievous angrily upset that people who still call him by that nickname that he hated as he and his men had Dil and his Merry men surrounded.

"Duck!" Dil said as he, Tommy, Roxas and Kurt ducked into the water.

JDS:**Dil, his brother Tommy, Roxas and Kurt**

**Running through the forest**

**Jumping fences, dodging trees**

**And trying to get away**

Dil, Tommy, Roxas and Kurt nodded to each other. Swiftly, Dil leaped onto Tommy as he swung them into a tree followed by Roxas and Kurt (who used his mutant powers to teleport himself up.) As they watched, the four smirked as the archers looked confused, wondering where the quartet went off.

JDS:**Conteplant nothing**

**But escape and finally making it**

**Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

**Oo de lally, oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

The four sighed in relief as the archers ran off in hopes to catch their prey. The heroes had escaped trouble for now.

* * *

Dil, Tommy, Roxas, and Kurt are now in the treetops, hiding from Grievous and his guards. Tommy pulled an arrow out of his shirt as he sighed,"You know something, Dil, you're taking too many chances."

"Chances?" Dil said with a smirk. "You must be joking. That was a bit of a laugh, bro."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt said. "Take a look at your hat, Dil."

"That's not a candle on a cake, ya know." Roxas added. They were both mentioning to Dil's hat which got an arrow in it. Dil took the arrow out of his hat.

"Oh, at least it had my name on it, didn't it?" Dil said. "They're getting better you know. You got to admit it. They are getting better."

Roxas broke an arrow in two as he said, "You know the next thing you know is that Sith cyborg jerk will probably have a rope around our necks." He held his neck to prove his point.

"Pretty hard to laugh at hanging there, Dil." Tommy warned.

Dil scoffed and balanced the arrow on his hand saying,"Grievous and his old posse couldn't keep me off the ground." he then threw the arrow, "Enguarde!"

Tommy had to duck his head down to avoid the arrow as it went right on the tree.

"Hey, watch it, Dil! You could've almost took my head off there!" Tommy said as he pulled the arrow out of the tree.

"Oh, come along." Dil said as he relaxed. "You worry too much, bro."

"Dil, I know that i may take a hit and run from Grievous, but we shouldn't do this kind of stuff too much anymore. You can executed by Prince Chase Young." Roxas said. "We're only trying to look out for you."

"Yeah, I know, Roxas. I know." Dil said.

"You know something?" Tommy asked. "Are we good guys or bad guys? I mean, our robbing the rich to feed the poor."

"Rob?" Dil started to tsk. "That's a naughty word. We never rob, we sorta...sorta borrow from those couldn't afford it."

"Borrow? Boy, are we in debt." Kurt said.

As Dil relaxed, he heard a sound of a horn, getting his attention. He climbed to the top of the tree and looked at the view to see what's going on. Tommy, Roxas and Kurt followed suit.

Dil chuckled, "That sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh, guys?"

"Ja. Sweet charity." Kurt replied as the four high-five.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where Dil, his brother Tommy and their two pals Kurt and Roxas disguise themselves as gypsies to get the gold from Chase Young. Read and Review. Also Happy Birthday to KingHuffman today.


	3. Robbing Prince Chase Young

Here's the next chapter which Dil uses another plan to get money off of the main villain of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2:Robbing Prince Chase Young**

Indeed, there was the royal entourage coming in the middle of the road like some kind of royal parade or something. There was a carriage belonging to the royal family. Of course, The Royal Family wasn't very popular at the moment and for a reason. Perhaps due to the fact the only one the people of Toon England didn't like at all was inside of that carriage and making their lives miserable. Some of the guards are carrying a chest full of money and more carried the carriage which belong to the king. Yes, that chest belongs to Prince Chase Young, King Master Fung's greedy brother. But when King Master Fung left, Chase is king now and was causing a lot of nasty problems by taking the money from the people of Toon England.

Speaking of which, inside the carriage are three figures.

The first figure was a man with long raven hair, black beady eyes, and was wearing dark greenish brown Heylin armor and was wearing a crown. His name was Prince Chase Young, the mentioned king who was controlling King Master Fung's kingdom and was making the people of Toon England miserable with his taxes.

With Chase Young was a second figure who happens to be a 14 year old redheaded boy with pale skin, red eyes, goggles, some Goth markings, a black robe, and fingerless gloves and his name was Jack Spicer.

The third and final figure was a black monkey in a gold track suit, hat and medallion. His name is Bananas B.

Both Bananas and Jack are Chase Young's chief advisers who did their best to make Chase Young happy.

"Ha-ha-ha! Taxes! Beautiful lovely taxes!" Chase said evilly as he moved his hand through the gold easily.

"Sire, you have such absolute skill for encouraging contribution from the poor." smirked Jack, meaning that the poor was forced to pay up or else.

"To coin a simple phase, my counselers, rob the poor to feed the rich!" Chase cackled as he was taking out his crown and asked, "So what is our next stop, Spicer, Bananas B ?"

Jack took a closer look at the map and studied it. "Let's see...oh, the next stop is Tooningham, sire."

"Meaning more money to take from the poor, your royal bossness?" added Bananas B.

"Oh the richest town of them all, Tooningham." Chase said with a sly grin as he placed the crown on his head. But it still slid down a bit on his face, making him frown. He always had trouble of fitting that crown on just right.

"Perfect fit, Chase." Jack began, "You look noble, regal, dignified, sincere..."

"Masterful, chivalry..." added Bananas B as he and Jack started to go on and on.

"Let's not over do it, Spicer, Bananas." Chase said as he placed the crown on right this time. He smiled as he glanced in the mirror. "There, that I believe does it, is it? Oh, how this crown gives me the feeling of power! POWER!" as Chase said this, he pushed the mirror, knocking Jack and Bananas over. "And if you don't mind, a cruel chuckle of power..."

"And rather surprising how King Master Fung's crown rests on there too." added Bananas which Jack yelped in terror,"Bananas, no!"

"Doesn't it?" Chase smiled before realizing what Bananas just said. "KING MASTER FUNG? _**I TOLD EITHER OF YOU TWO TO MENTION MY BROTHER'S NAME!"**_ he yelled angrily as he began to choke Jack and Bananas.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Chase." said Jack nervously as he and Bananas back away from Chase a bit. "It was just a slip of the tongue there for Bananas here. Right, Bananas?

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean that and Spicer's right. It was just a slip of the tongue mistake of mine, your royal highness." Bananas said, chuckling nervously, with him and Jack both knowing that how much Chase hated having King Master Fung's name mentioned even once. "Remember, we're were all in this together. You know, it was your idea that I hypnotized him with this coin in my hand and.."

"Don't forget about me adding some hypnotic music in King Master Fung's hypnosis, Bananas." added Jack.

"Right and then-" said Bananas but Chase said,"I know and sent him of that crazy crusade." Chase, Jack and Bananas laughed at this.

"Much to the sorrow of the queen mother."

"Mother." Chase began to cry as he frowned. "Mother always liked Fung best." With a pout, he began to pull on his ear and suck his thumb like a baby.

Jack and Bananas groaned. They hated it when Chase acted like this, it was so immature. "Uh, Chase? Please don't do that? You have a very loud thumb."

"Not mention it's a very loud and annoying thumb." mumbled Bananas as Jack elbowed him to be quiet.

Chase ignored them as he kept on sucking his thumb. Then Bananas pull out a coin with a string on it and started to waved the coin side to side in front of Chase as Jack turned on some hypnotic music as the two of them went in front of Chase. "Hypnotism can rid you of your _psychosis-s-s-s-s-s-s-s slowly eas-s-s-illy."_

"Watch the pretty coin."

For a while, it seem to be working until Chase yelped and snapped out of it, "No! None of that! None of that!"

"We were only trying to help."

"I wonder...silly simians."

"Silly simians?"

"Look here." said Chase as he his attention to the mirror and crown. "One more word out of either of you, Spicer, Bananas, and both of you are walking to Tooningham with a broken leg."

Then, Jack and Bananas went over to a desk to sit down, "You have to catch me since I'll be using my heli-pack. So there." Jack muttering to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the heroes, Dil, Tommy, Roxas and Kurt were on their way to the road where the carriage was about to approach, putting on fortune teller disguises. Besides being expert thieves, they were also experts on disguises, allowing them to get the gold easily. This was important, even when it came to evading Grievous. Arriving at the road, they saw the carriage about to approach. Tommy frowned as he put his handkerchief on his head.

"Well what about this for bad luck, it's only a circus. A peanut operation." said Tommy with a frown.

"A peanut operation? T, that's the royal coach. It's Prince Chase Young himself." said Dil with glee as he montioned to the carriage. "We hit the jackpot for sure this time, guys!"

"The prince?" Roxas said. "Wait a minute, there's a law against robbing royalty."

"Ja, we'll catch you later." Kurt said. He, Tommy and Roxas were about to walk away, but Dil went in front of them.

"What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?" Dil asked.

Tommy, Roxas and Kurt sighed. They saw that look in Dil's eyes before. A look they were all too familiar with time and time again. "Here we go again." Tommy said.

Before the carriage passed, Dil, his brother Tommy, Roxas and Kurt jumped out in the middle of the road to get their attention.

"Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers!" Dil called out in a fake female voice.

"Fortune forcasts, lucky charms!" Tommy said with a grin.

"See for yourself via horoscope!" Roxas said holding out a scroll.

Chase peeked out of the carriage and smiled,"Fortune tellers." He tells the guards. "Stop the carriage."

Jack and Bananas walked up to Chase and Jack said,"Sire, sire, they may be bandits!"

"Yeah, your royal kingness. What if these female bandits try to rob us?" added Bananas.

"Poppycock! Female bandits, what next? Rubbish!" Chase laughed it off before he turned to the "fortune tellers", "My dear ladies, you have my royal permission, to kiss the royal hand whichever one you like first."

He presented them with his hands, covered in rings filled with jewels, making the thieves have dollar sign eyes.

Dil took his hand and said, still in a fake voice, "How gracious and generous." He kissed his hand (sticks tongue) and removed one of the rings in the progress without him noticing.

However, his deed was noticed by Jack and Bananas as they yelped in concern. Jack and Bananas went to each side of Chase as they try to speak into Chase's ear, "Sire, didn't see what they just -?"

Chase laughed at this and moved away, scowling, "Spicer, Bananas, stop whispering too close to my ears."

Tommy kissed Chase's hand making all the jewels disappear. Jack and Bananas look at him and saw jewels in his mouth. Roxas and Kurt quietly giggled at this, but Jack and Bananas made a face that made them look like they wanted to scream. They both went over to Chase's ears and muttered a few things, but that only lit up Chase's fuse.

Chase grrabbed both Bananas and Jack and said, " Oh, you two just hissed your last word, Spicer, Bananas." Chase tied the two of them up in a knot and put them in the basket and sat on it.

"Suspicious simians." Chase muttered.

"Masterfully done, your grace?" Dil chuckled, closing the curtains while Roxas, Kurt and Tommy stood outside. "Now close your eyes and concentrate. Keep them tight shut now."

Chase closed his eyes. He peeked a bit but Dil catched it as he scolded,"No peeking!"

Chase frowned but closes his eyes once more. While the boy noticed a bag of coins, he said,"From the mists of time, come forth spirits! Yoo-hoo!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy held the ball with fireflies inside, he used the rod to pretend the ball is floating. "Okay, little fireflies, glow babies, glow." he used the rod with the string around the ball.

"We're waiting..." Dil said before he mock gasp as he saw the orb floating in the air. "Oh, look, your highness, look."

Chase gasped upon seeing the 'floating' crystal ball. "Incredible. Floating spirits." He reached out his hand in attempt to touch the orb, only for Dil to slapped it making it hurt a bit.

"Naughty, naughty. Young man. You mustn't touch them. You would disturb them." said Dil chuckling at what he did.

"How dare you dare strike the royal hand-"

Dil interrupted the angry Chase before he continued as he said, after setting the orb down, while 'looking' into the orb,"Quiet. You might break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-da-lolly. Oo-da-lolly," Dil then gasped as he points to the orb saying,"Sire, look! A face has just appears a crown rests on his noble brow."

Chase looked at the reflection, "A crown! How exciting!"

"His face is regal, handsome, majestic, lovable and a cuddley face." said Dil. Tommy, Roxas and Kurt looked disgusted upon hearing this.

"Gross." Kurt muttered. Tommy took his tongue out and pointed at it, Roxas covered his face. Inside, Dil is about to take the bag, but Bananas slapped Dil's hand with his tail this time. Dil cringed in pain.

"Now what?" Chase asked.

"I see your industrious name." Dil said.

"I know my name, get on with it!" snapped Chase angrily. If this fortune teller was trying to deceive him...

"Your name will go down, down, down in history, of course!" Dil said. He was playing a game of tug of war with Bananas who was trying to keep the bag from him. Finally, Dil won and gave it to Tommy who was waiting outside with Kurt and Roxas.

"Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you two hear that, Spicer, Bananas?" Chase asked, but he remembered, "Oh, they're in the basket." He knocked it a little,"And don't you two forget it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy, Kurt and Roxas walked around as Tommy put the bag of coins in his shirt as the trio searched for something else, they saw something underneath the carriage that caught their eyes.

"Well, well. Solid gold hubcaps." said Tommy with a grin, seeing the hubcaps on the carriage.

"I'll take those." Roxas said. He went behind them and stole them. Just as they were about to get the rest, they spotted the chest.

"Oo-de-lally! The Jackpot!" They smiled. "I got this one, mein freunds." Kurt said as he used his teleporting powers to under the chest and took out a knife and made a hole in the bottom of the chest and all the coins fell into his dress. He then creeped back over to the carriage where Tommy and Roxas kept a lookout to make sure no one saw them. One guard, Pete heard and looked cautious, but he saw Tommy, Roxas and Kurt. He gave them a wolf whistle at them, thinking that they were really women, he turned around and gave them an eye-look until they went around the carriage only to collide into Dil, who was wearing Chase's Royal robes and had another bag of coins in his hand, their gold coins were spilled out. Dil, Tommy, Roxas, and Kurt gathered up the coins quickly before they got caught.

A while later, Chase opens the curtains, now wearing nothing but his underwear. He had a big feeling that he had just been robbed.

Sure enough, his feeling was correct as he saw Dil, Tommy, Roxas, and Kurt running off with everything they just stole from him. Dil laughed as he pointed at the false king. Chase, seeing his own robes on Dil, looked down and gasped in horror.

"AAAHHHH! ROBBED! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" yelled Chase angrily. "SPICER! BANANAS!"

Jack and Bananas came out of the basket and walked towards him.

"You two are never around when I need you!" Chase said. Hearing this, Jack and Bananas got over to Chase, he said to them sheepishly,"I've been robbed."

"OF COURSE YOU'VE BEEN ROBBED!" exclaimed Jack.

"We told you so, your highness." said Bananas. They tried to warn him, yet Chase didn't listen to them!

Dil, Tommy, Roxas, and Kurt ran through the forest.

"Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally!" laughed Dil as he, his brother Tommy, and their friends Roxas and Kurt have made their great escape with all the loot they just stole from Chase.

"Fortune forecasts, lucky charms!" Roxas called, waving goodbye as Pete waved back.

"After them, you fools!" Chase ordered. Pete and the guards began to chase after Dil, his brother and their two friends, but unknown to them, the wheels fell off, causing Chase to fly out, holding the curtains. Suddenly, the curtains ripped, causing Chase to fall out and land in the mud, while the guards ran over him.

"No, no, no, **NO**!" screamed Chase angrily as he splashed the mud upset.

"We knew it, We knew it all the time! Didn't we, Bananas?" said Jack to Bananas. "Sure did, Jack." said Bananas in disgust as he tried to get all the mud off his clothes as Jack did the same.

"We just knew that this was going to happen, we tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Ah, ah, ah!"

Jack and Bananas both looked up and gasped in horror as Chase was about to smash the goth boy and former magical guardian over their heads with the mirror. "Wait, wait, wait! That brings seven years bad..."

"Please don't do this, Boss!" yelped Bananas.

They were too late as as Chase not only hit Jack and Bananas over their heads with it, he also smashed right through it.

Jack groans as he continued,"Luck. That's what it is. Besides, you've just broken your mother's mirror." Jack then collasped.

"And it was her favorite one too." added Bananas before he too collasped.

Chase gasped in shock as he realized what he just did. "Mommy!" He then began to suck his thumb again. He stopped as he pulled it out and saw that there was some mud on it. "Oh no...I have a dirty thumb."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Ha ha. That showed Chase Young, right...for now. Anyways, the next chapter is where Dil and his brother Tommy gives some kids some new birthday presents after Grievous does taxes on them and everybody else in town. Read and Review.


	4. Taxes in Tooningham

Here's the chapter where things are bad in Tooningham for a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taxes in Tooningham**

Back in the town of Tooningham, JDS walked next to a tree with a wanted poster of Dil. Chase will give the reward of whoever captures Dil or his brother Tommy or their two pals Roxas and Kurt, but they refused. JDS chuckled,"Well, although Prince Chase Young offered a huge reward for the capture of Dil, that elusive robe kept Dil on robbing the rich to feed the poor and believe us, it's a good thing that he did."

JDS watched as May feeding her boyfriend, Billy Arratoon, who is in the stockades, so are Mordecai and Rigby. "Cause what the taxes all the people of Tooningham are starving to death." JDS said before he frowned at someone, who is Grievous. "Uh-oh, here comes ol' bad news himself. The '_Honorable '_ Sheriff of Tooningham." Then he added whispered,"Grievie." and left.

Grievous heard that and was mad that people who still call him by that nickname he hated.

'As soon as this parody is over with, I'm going to find the one who gave me that ridiculous nickname.' thought Grievous angrily.

Then Grievous began walking through town, collecing taxes from everyone has them. Grievous began to sing his tune.

Grievous: _**Every town**_

_**Has his taxes too**_

_**And the taxes is due**_

_**Do-do-do-do-do**_

Grievous stopped and kept an eye on a man. He was a man who was 65 year old with white hair and wore a brown robe and black shoes; he's Max Tennyson **(A/N:I'm using his appearance from the Ben 10:Alien Force episode Voided for this part.)**.

"Well, lookie there. Max Tennyson, the old do-gooder. He's out doing good again." Grievous is right. Max came into a house to visit Homer Simpson, a fat yellow skinned man with a gray shaven beard, a white shirt, blue pants and gray shoes, who was working on some metal.

"Well, good morning, Max Tennyson." greeted Homer.

Max hushed him and got out a small bag full of money, "For you, Homer, from Dil Pickles."

"Ah, God bless Dil." Homer said. Meanwhile, Grievous walked towards the door to Homer's house and Grievous knocked. He began to listen to Max,"It's the sheriff. Hurry, hide it, quick!"

"Here I come, ready or not." Grievous came inside,"Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector."

"Hey, easy on me, Sheriff," said Homer, showing the cast on his leg. "With this busted leg, I'm way behind with my work, Sheriff."

Grievous knows he's hiding the money, "I know, Simpson, but you're way behind on your taxes too."

"Oh, have a heart, Sheriff. Can't you see he's laid up?" Max said. He motioned the chair for Homer to sit on,"Come on, Homer. You better sit down and rest."

"Thank you." Homer said. As he moved to the chair, Grievous could hear the coins move inside the cast. Homer sat in the chair.

"Let me give you a hand with that leg, Homer." Grievous said, lifting Homer's leg up. "Upsi-daisy." Then much to his delight, but to Max's shock, three coins fell out of the cast and into the Kaleesh cyborg's hand. "Bingo! What they won't think of next?" Grievous began to pat on the bandaged foot, making Homer yell in pain. The last coin fell in his hand.

"It's smarts, don't it, Homer?" Grievous smirks as he sets the man's leg down. "But Prince Chase Young says that taxes should hurt."

Max got angry, "Now see here, you evil flint-hearted-"

"Now, now, now, save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday you know." said Grievous with a laugh. He then walked out of the door to continue his job, leaving an angry Max Tennyson behind. He sung his tune once more.

Grievous: _**Doo da doo doo doo**_

_**They call me a slob, but I do my job**_

_**Doo da doo doo doo **_

* * *

In another house, there is a birthday party going on. Inside there was a 7 year old boy with teal hair, wore a green shirt, glasses, brown shorts, and black and green shoes named Max and with him are two girls.

The first girl was a 12 year old girl with her blue hair tied in two ponytails and wore a yellow shirt and white skirt with a pink belt, orange and white socks and brown shoes. Her name is Runo Misaki, Max's older sister.

The second girl was a 5 year old girl with pink feathery hair pigtails and she wore a blue shirt, magenta skirt, blue and white shoes and light pink socks. Her name was Poppu Harukaze, Max's little sister.

And today was Max's birthday. Standing next to him is a woman with light red hair, blue-green eyes, fair skin and wore a long pink dress and was barefoot. Her name was Giselle, Runo, Poppu and Max's mother. With them are some children named Coop(Kid vs. Kat), Ponyo (Ponyo), Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford (Phineas and Ferb).

Kids: _**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday dear Max**_

Giselle gave a present to Max until a certain Kaleesh cyborg sheriff came in as the family and friends gasped.

Grievous: _**Happy birthday to you!**_

"Well, now, kid, that box is done up pretty, isn't it?" Grievous said.

"Well, sir, it's my birthday present." replied Max.

"It sure is. Why don't you open it?" Grievous smiled. Max untied the ribbons and removed the lid. Inside the box was one gold coin. "Wow! One gold coin!"

Before Max could take the coin, Grievous grabbed the coin in his hand. Max looked at his hand, very hurt.

"Have you no heart?" Giselle snapped as Max sniffed. "We all had to scrimped and scribed to give it to him!" Runo and Poppu glared at the Kaleesh cyborg.

"Well, that is very good of you, woman. But remember the family that saves together, pays together." Grievous said, but noticed Max starting to break into tears, "Oh now, don't take it so hard, sonny. Prince Chase Young wishes you a happy birthday too." Grievous said patting Max on the head snidely.

Just then, two blind beggars came in. Due to the fact that they were blind, the blind boys had to canes to support themselves. They were both wearing brown trench coats, hat, and sunglasses. The first blind beggar held out a cup as he said "Alms, alms for the poor."

"Hmm, well..." Grievous grinned as he got another idea. He came over to the first blind beggar and threw the coin into the beggar's mug. Then suddenly the coin and what was in the mug (all coins) came flying out, allowing the Kaleesh cyborg to grab them. Giselle gasped of seeing this. "Now so far, it's a cheerful morning, keep saving." Grievous said as he walked out.

"What a dirty trick!" Giselle said as she went over to help the two beggers, which the first beggar shook his cup looking puzzled. "Oh , you poor young boys. Do come in. Come in and rest yourselves." Giselle said as she and the other kids help the blind boys.

"Thank you kindly, mother. Thank You." said the first blind beggar boy as he and the second blind beggar then looked, so it seemed as the first boy asked as he sat down on a chair, "Tell me now, did me old ears ear someone singing a birthday today?"

"Yes, sir." Max sniffed, "And that mean old...Kaleesh cyborg jerk...took my birthday present."

"There, there, now." The first beggar comforted the boy, "Be stout-hearted. Don't let get you down." Then the first beggar lowered his sunglasses to reveal a familiar pair of eyes and Max suddenly knew who he really was.

"Wow! It's Dil!" cheered Max happily.

"And if Dil's here, that also means?" said Phineas as he turned to the second beggar who removed his trench coat and sunglasses as well.

"Tommy's here too!" cheered Isabella.

Dil also removed his disguise as he and Tommy as they laughed, **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAX!"**

"Oh, he's so handsome. Just like his reward posters." Runo said sweetly as she began to blush a bit.

"So tell me, Max, how old are you today?" Dil asked.

"Well, I'm six years old going on seven." Max said proudly.

"Seven? Well, that's make him the man of the house, doesn't bro?" said Dil.

"You're right, Dil And we got the right present for him." said Tommy in amusement as he pulled out bow and Dil pulled out an arrow and the brothers hand the bow and arrow over to Max.

"For me, really?" Max asked, holding the bow and arrow. "Wow, thanks Dil, Tommy. How do I look?"

"Not exactly like Dil." replied Poppu.

"She's right. You need something's still missing..." Dil then got an idea and pulled out an exact replica of a green fedora hat like his. "There you go, Max." Dil placed the hat on Max's head, but it was too big for him.

"Alright, now how do i look?" Max said.

"I think that the hat's too big." Runo said giggling.

Giselle shushed her,"Mind your manners."

"Yes, mind your manners." Poppu said.

"Don't worry, you'll grow into it." chuckled Dil.

"Oo-de-lally, I'm going to try it out." Max said as he ran out with Runo and Poppu following him.

"Bye, Dil, Tommy. Come again on my birthday." Poppu called.

Giselle laughed. "Oh, you and your brother have made his birthday so wonderful." said Giselle. "How can i ever thank you two?"

"Me and my bro could only wish that we could do more." Dil said as he got out a bag of money and handed it to Giselle. "Here, and keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness in Tooningham again, you'll see." Dil and Tommy put on their disguises and walked out the door.

"Oh, Dil. You, your brother, and your friends worked so hard to keep our hopes alive." said Giselle. "Bless you...bless you..."

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is where Max, Runo and Poppu, along with Runo's boyfriend and friend go to the castle upon accident where they meet Dil's love interest the beautiful Roxy and her friends aka Tommy, Roxas and Kurt's love interests. Read and Review.


	5. Princess Roxy

Here is the chapter where we meet Roxy, Kimi, Amanda and Namine.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Princess Roxy**

A while later, Max was running down the road anxious to use his new bow and arrow that Dil and Tommy gave to him. Runo and Poppu were running after him with along with two friends of theirs.

The first one was a 12 year old boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes and wore a short red overcoat with black pockets over a bright yellow short sleeved T-shirt, hexagonal shaped goggles, long red trousers with black stripes just below his knees, the ends of which are neatly tucked into his blue-tongued black sneakers, and blue fingerless gloves. This was Dan Kuso, Runo's boyfriend.

The second one was a small brown mouse who wore a red shirt with two-long sleeves, blue pants, and a blue hat with a black rim. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz.

As they arrived at a field where Max was planning to use his bow and arrow safely, Dan and Fievel looked impressed at what Max just got.

"Wow, Max. Did Dil and his brother really give you that?" asked Fievel amazed. Dil and his brother had hardly any time to give gifts because he, his brother and their friends are always on the run, but anyone who got anything from Dil and his band of merry men was a lucky guy.

"Yeah, and look at this cool hat that he gave me too!" said Max proudly as he pointed at the hat that Dil gave him.

"Wow, you sure are lucky there, Max." said Dan.

"Yeah, I would sure like to shoot your bow and arrow there, Max." Fievel said.

"Let me try it, Max." Poppu said as she ran forward.

"No. I'm going to shoot it first." said Max as Poppu glared at him.

Max then began to aim his arrow on his bow. Runo looked concerned. Max was, after all, aiming quite a bit too high. If he were to hit someone with an arrow...

"Be careful, Max. You're pointing it too high." Runo said with concern.

"I am not, Runo. Watch this." Max shot the arrow way too high as it flew upward and over to the castle of Prince Chase Young. The kids stood there helplessly.

"Uh-oh. Now you done it." Fievel said.

"Right in Prince Chase Young's backyard." added Runo.

Frowning, Max made a beeline to the castle. He and the others approached a gate that led to the courtyard. Max was about to go in as he headed towards the bars, but Poppu remembered, "Max, we can't go in there."

"Yeah, Prince Chase Young will probably chop your head off." Fievel said. He hid in his shirt to prove his point. "Like this."

"I don't care. I gotta get my arrow." said Max.

"Wait a minute. Fievel may tattle on you." said Runo.

"Yeah, Fievel." said Max. "You have to take an oath?"

"An oath?" asked Fievel puzzled as his head came back up from his shirt. He was never aware of any oath until now.

"Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes." said Poppu. Everyone including Dan and Fievel nodded as they did on what Poppu instructed and Max recited,"_Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head..."_

_"Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head..." _Fievel repeated as he gulped.

"_If I tattletell, I'll die till I'm dead_." Max said as he leaned to his friend, forcing Fievel to lower his head back into his shirt.

"_If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead_." said Fievel nervously, and then sighed in relief as it was now finished. With that said, Max tiptoed through the gate and went into the courtyard as Runo, Poppu, Dan and Fievel watched on from the gate.

* * *

As Max looked around, he heard a commotion in the courtyard. He looked and saw two girls playing badmittion, one girl coaching and another girl keeping score.

The first one was a 16 year old girl with dark pink hair with two strands having yellow on the tips and violet eyes, and she wore a tiara with a light and dark purple dress; she's Roxy, the girl who lived in the castle with Prince Chase Young.

The second one who was playing with Roxy was a 16 year old girl with violet hair in a ponytail, and wore a yellow/pink shirt shirt and a pink skirt and boots; she's Kimi Watanabe-Finster, Roxy's lady in waiting.

The third one was another girl who was coaching was a 16 year old African American girl with dark brown eyes and brown hair, and wore a black sleeved shirt and orange jeans with a yellow belt and red shoes; she's Amanda Sefton.

The fourth and final one who was keeping score for both Roxy's and Kimi's sides was a 15 year old girl with short platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a white short dress with no sleeves and sandals; she's Namine.

"Alright, your turn, Roxy!" Kimi said, ready to continuing the game.

"Are you ready, Kimi?" Roxy said.

"Yeah, Roxy's already winning by 10 points." Namine said, gesturing to the score that Roxy has 10 and Kimi has 7.

"As your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting!" Kimi said as she hits the birdie. The birdie flew towards Roxy and she hit it just in time. Max watched them playing, but he needed to get his arrow before he got caught. He then spotted the arrow which is by the tree. Max snuck towards the tree, still hiding.

"Man, you're getting too old for this, huh, Kimi?" joked Amanda.

"Hey, that was a lucky shot!" said Kimi.

"BTW, that was a good aim, Roxy!" Namine said.

"Thanks, Namine" Roxy said. "And you're not bad either, Kimi."

"Ouch, these feet are starting to kill me." Kimi added as Roxy hit the birdie, but she hit it too high.

"Oops." Roxy, Amanda and Namine said.

The birdie flew back down towards Kimi as she was about to hit it, but misses and the birdie fell somewhere in her shirt! Kimi looked surprised and moved like crazy to get the birdie out of her shirt.

"Where is it, Kimi, you lose it?" Namine asked.

"Oh, it must be around here somewhere." Kimi replied stubbornly, trying to shake the birdie out of her.

"Oh, Kimi, you look so funny." said Roxy, laughing. Max walked quitely towards the arrow.

"Oh, look, there it is! Behind you!" Roxy said as she was about to retrieve the birdie which is next to the arrow. As Max was about to get his arrow, he looked face to face with Roxy with a scared look . "Hello. Where did you come from?" Roxy asked.

"Oh please, don't tell Prince Chase Young." Max said whimpering. "Mama said he'll chop off my head."

"Don't be afraid, you haven't done anything wrong." Roxy said.

"Aww, what a cute little boy." Kimi said.

"We'll never tell ol' Lizard Head about this." Amanda said.

"Say, girls? Who do you suppose he reminds you of?" Roxy asked, starting at Max, who was dressed as someone very familiar to her.

"Now that you mention it...the all-famous Dil Pickles." replied Namine.

"That's right. Only Dil wears a hat like that." Roxy said smiling.

"Yeah, and check out this keen bow." Max said.

Just then outside, Poppu sneezed. "Bless you." Dan said before covering his mouth from saying too loud. Roxy's friends looked and noticed.

"Oh, Roxy, don't look around. But I think we're surrounded. Help us." Kimi said.

"He snitched on us." Runo whispered.

"It's alright, children. Don't be afraid, please come in." Roxy said.

"Do you think it's safe?" Fievel asked, concerned.

"That's Princess Roxy." Poppu said, reconizing her.

"Mom said she was very nice. Come on." Runo said as she, Poppu, Dan, and Fievel slipped through the gate, but Poppu tried to keep up, "Hey, not so fast! Wait for me!"

"We told Max that he was shooting his arrow too high and we're sorry if we did." Fievel said.

"I'm glad that he did." Roxy smiled as Fievel waved to her in shyness. "Now I get to meet all of you."

"Wow, you're very beautiful." Runo said.

"Are you gonna marry Dil?" asked Dan.

"Mama said that you and Dil are sweethearts." Poppu added.

Roxy blushed a bit. It's true that she always loved Dil and had feelings for him, "Well, uh...you see that was five years ago before I left for London."

"Did he ever kiss you?" asked Fievel.

"Well...uh, no but we carve our initials on this tree." Roxy pointed to the lower part of the tree. The kids saw a heart with the letters "D.P x R." Roxy smiled, "I remembered it so well..."

"You gonna have any kids?" Max asked.

"My mom's got a lot of kids." Poppu said.

"(Sigh)...He's probably forgotten about me by now." Roxy sighed.

"Oh no, not Dil." Max said, getting out his wooden sword, "He'll storm the castle, fight the guards, rescue you and drag you off to Toonwood Forest!"

Kimi, Amanda and Namine began to grin. They liked what Max was heading at and decided to have some fun, "Now just a moment there, young man." Kimi said. "You've forgotten Prince Chase Young."

"That Prince Chase Young don't scare me." Max said.

"I'm scared of Prince Chase Young, he's cranky." Fievel said. Runo began to laugh at this.

"Not just him..." Amanda said as she grabbed a badmittion racket. "Don't forget ol' Grievous."

"And the guards." Namine said as she got out her badmittion racket.

Max used his wooden sword as he pretended to kill Namine. Namine and Amanda laughed at this, having so much fun.

"I haven't laughed like this in 3 full months." Namine laughed.

Amanda cleared her throat and then pretended to take a bag of coins, "Now that I have the money, you are forced to marry me!"

Roxy, knowing that they're playing pretend "screamed", "Help!"

"Not so fast, Grievous!" Max said. He then took out his "sword" and hit Amanda making her let go of Roxy.

"Blast it!" Amanda said. Max then put his hand forward and 'push' the wind pretending like he had the Force and Amanda would fall from Max's use of the "Force" on her. "Ah! The Force! It's too much!" Amanda then would land on the ground laughing.

"Now it's up to me." Kimi said to herself. She then cleared her throat and pretended to be like Chase,"I, Prince Chase Young, challenge you to a duel!" Kimi took the racket and 'swordfighted' Max,"Take that! And that and that!"

Max smirked,"Death to the tyrant!" Kimi pretends to panic and run away with Max chasing after her.

"Slice him to pieces!" Runo shouted, while Max and Kimi ran around Roxy. Roxy laughed, "Oh, save me, my hero, save me!"

Max hit Kimi on the leg, but it didn't hurt. Kimi, as Prince Chase Young held her leg as she yelped, "Whoa! Ouch! That's not fair! Mommy!" Kimi whined as she held her ear and sucked her thumb. Runo, Dan, Poppu, Fievel, Amanda and Namine laughed knowing that it was something the real Chase Young would do, like a big baby.

"That's Prince Chase Young alright!" Runo laughed.

Max cheered,"Now I've gotcha!"

"No, no! Have mercy on me please!" said Kimi in a mock plead as she took the wooden sword and placed it under her arm. "Oh, you got me! I'm dying!" She pretended to be dead landing next to Namine and Amanda.

"Did I hurt you?" Max asked.

"No." Kimi said.

"It's just pretend." Namine said.

"This is the part where you drag your lady off to Toonwood Forest." Amanda whispered.

She, Kimi and Namine giggled at this.

"Come on, lady-fair, let's go." said Max as he held Roxy's hand and escorts her to the bushes.

"Ah, Dil, you're so brave and impetious." said Roxy as she looked around. "So this is Toonwood Forest."

"I guess..." Max said. He haven't got this far before and doesn't know what to do next. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Well, usually, the hero gives his fair lady a kiss." Roxy replied.

"A kiss? That's sissy stuff." Max said.

"Well, if you won't. Then I will." said Roxy with a smirk. She grabbed Max before he could run off and kissed him on the cheek, making him widen his eyes in alarm.

"They're kissing!" Runo said. She, Dan, Fievel, Poppu, Amanda, Namine and Kimi started to laugh. Max wiped Roxy's kiss off his cheek and glared at them. Runo continued to laugh as she slid down on the tree and sighed happily.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where Dil learns about the tournament that's going to happen the next day.

BTW, The light and dark purple dress with the tiara that Roxy is wearing in this chapter was a an idea/suggestion of Daisy's, so I want to thank Daisy for helping me out on that one and I also want to thank both her and Raina for helping me out with this chapter too. I appreciated it.

Read and Review.


	6. News about the Tournament

Here is the chapter where Dil finds out about the tournament by Reverend Max Tennyson and a half bonus scene/chapter with a flashback of Tommy and Dil's childhood and their first meeting with Kimi and Roxy as kids.

* * *

**Chapter 5: News about the Tournament **

At the castle, Roxy is in her room, thinking about Dil. She really missed him, from five years ago. Kimi grinned as she was reading a book while Amanda was practicing her powers and Namine was busy drawing a picture of a certain spiky orange haired boy on her sketch book.

"Ah, young love...it's a great thing." Kimi said.

Roxy opened her wardrobe and stares at the poster of Dil, "Oh, guys, surely he must know that I love him."

"Course he still does, Roxy." Amanda said. "Believe me, someday, your uncle King Master Fung will have an outlaw for an in-law." The girls chuckled at this.

"Oh, Amanda, but when? When?" asked Roxy.

"Be patient, your highness." Kimi said. "Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Roxy sighed as she headed to the window.

"Or forgetful." Roxy sighed and looked outside. "I've been away for so long. What if he's forgotten all about me...?"

* * *

However, back in Toonwood Forest, Dil was daydreaming of Roxy. Kurt and Roxas were hanging up clothes to dry and Tommy put the clothes pin on them.

"Hey, lover boy, how's the grub coming? I'm starving." Kurt asked, but Dil was humming to himself.

"Dil? Dil?" Roxas said.

"Dylan?" Kurt said.

"Oh, let me handle this one, guys." Tommy said. He took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, getting Dil's attention, "_**HEY!"**_

"What?" Dil said rubbing his ears from the sound. "What did you say?"

"Never mind, your mind's not on the food." Kurt said. "You're thinking about someone with dark pink hair with blonde streaks on the tips and violet eyelashes and you're smelling that sweet perfume."

Kurt, Roxas and Tommy sniffed the food. Just then they smelt the smoke and cough.

Dil gasped, "Oh no! It's boiling over!"

"You're burning the chow!" Roxas groaned. He moved the pot over to the rock and fanned it.

"Sorry, guys. I was thinking about Roxy again. I can't help it. I love her, guys." Dil said.

"Look, Dil, would you stop moping around?" Kurt said as he poured water into the pot.

"Just marry the girl." Tommy suggested.

"Marry her? You can't just walk up to someone, hand her a bouquet and say "Hey, remember me, we were kids together, will you marry me?"" Dil said. "It doesn't work that way."

"Dil, remember the day when we met Kimi and Roxy?" Tommy asked as he and Dil remember the first time they met the girls.

* * *

**Flashback**

5 years ago on the castle grounds, Tommy and Dil were playing ball.

"Here it comes, Dil. Catch." Tommy said as he threw the ball to his brother, only for him to realize that the ball went over the castle wall. Two familar girls, Roxy who wore a white long sleeve shirt with a pink sweater over it and fuschsia shoes and Kimi who wore a long sleeve pink shirt with a yellow dress and purple cowboy boots.

Roxy and Kimi found the boys' ball and pick it up before stepping out of the castle to return it to them.

"Here's your ball back." Roxy said as she handed the ball to Dil who gets it back blushing at Roxy.

"Thank you." Dil said. "Uh, my name is Dil."

"And I'm Tommy and who are you?" Tommy said introducing himself.

"I'm Roxy." Roxy said introduce herself.

"And I'm Kimi." Kimi said.

"So do you think we could play ball with you guys?" Roxy asked kindly.

"Sure. We don't mind." Dil said with a smile as both boys and the girls played ball almost half the afternoon until a half hour later, Dil had to ask Tommy for something.

"Hey T, can I borrow your screwdriver?" Dil asked.

"Sure." Tommy said before Dil takes it.

Dil and Roxy then went over to a tree as Dil began to crave a heart on it. Roxy smiled as Dil put the initials of D.P and R on them and she gave him a kiss on the cheek which Dil blushed.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Yeah...But still that a long time ago there, bro." Dil said.

"Come on, Dil. Climb the castle walls." Tommy said. He took out a carrot, looked disgusted at it and threw it away.

"Sweep her off her feet, carry her in style." Roxas added.

Dil sighed sadly, shook his head, "It's no use, guys. I thought it all over. Besides, what am I supposed to offer her?"

"Well, for one thing we know, you can't cook." Kurt said.

Unknown to Dil, who was hanging up clothes, Reverend Max Tennyson walked by to Dil and listened in the conversation, "Let's be serious here. She's a woman of high quality."

"So she's got class, so what?" asked Roxas.

"I'm an outlaw, that's what." Dil said. "We're all outlaws, we're born outlaws, we'll die outlaws. That's no life for a princess always on the run. What sort of crummy future is that."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, you're no outlaw." Max said, making Dil fall into the basket. "Why, someday you'll be called a great hero."

Dil smiled, "A hero?" he turned to his brother and friends, "You hear that, guys? We've just been pardoned!"

"That's a gas." Tommy said. "And we haven't been arrested yet." Kurt and Roxas started to laugh at Tommy's remark.

"Oh, laugh, you rogues, but there's a big to-do in Tooningham." Max went over to the pot and sipped the soup, but coughed from the taste. "Ol' Prince Chase Young is having a (cough) championship archery tournament (cough) tomorrow."

"Archery tournament? Huh! Dil can win that standing on his head!" Tommy said.

"Thank you, Tommy." Dil bowed. "But I'm pretty sure we're not invited."

"No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come." Max said.

"Ja, Ol' Grievous, the Honorable Sheriff of Tooningham." Kurt said.

Max sipped the soup. "No. Roxy."

"Roxy..." Dil whispered, his eyes widen.

"Yeah and she's gonna give a kiss to the winner." Max said.

"Kiss to the winner?" Dil smiled big. Roxy was the girl of his dreams and he was going to see her again. "Oo-de-lally! Come on, guys! What are we waiting for?"

Tommy, Kurt and Roxas looked concern as Dil begins to do cartwheels, some back flips and even a few somersaults in the air. Dil was so busy being excited about this that he's obviously forgotten the danger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, Dil." Tommy said. "That place will be crawling with soldiers."

"And if he finds you, he'll execute you." Roxas said.

Dil jumped onto the rock and he said, "Aha, my friend. But remember, faint heart never won on thy fair lady. Fear not, brother, and friends..." Dil then took out a bow and shot a arrow out of it. Tommy, Kurt, Roxas, and Reverend Max Tennyson dodged it as it bounced all over again. Dil took his hat out and threw it in the air as he finished, "This will be my greatest preformance." The arrow hit the hat in midair, causing it to land on Dil's head. He grinned as he got ready for what will be his reunion with the girl he loved: Roxy.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is where Dil goes into the archery tournament.

Also, the flashback scene in this chapter was both an original idea of mine with some help and suggested by Detective88. Gracias for the idea there, Raina.

Anyways, Read and Review.


	7. The Archery Tournament

Here is the chapter of the archery tournament. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Archery Tournament **

That day, the guards blew their trumpets from the towers. Today's the day, the Championship Archery Tournament that Prince Chase Young was holding. The guards began marching as Max, Runo, Dan, Poppu, and Fievel followed. Everyone gathered to watch the tournament.

Meanwhile, at the royal box, Prince Chase Young, Jack and Bananas B sat in their chairs, waiting anxiously. Little did anyone know, this tournament indeed was a trap. Chase Young expected Dil would come due to the fact that he knew about Dil's love for Roxy and that was what he was counting on. Add a kiss and Dil was walking into a noose.

"This is a red letter day, Spicer, Bananas." Chase chuckled as he sat in his seat eagerly. "A coup de ta to coin a Norman phrase."

"I know, Sire! Your plan to capture Dil Pickles in public is sheer genius!" Jack laughed as he stood up high eagerly.

"Yeah, Boss! There's no way that Dil Pickles could escape from this!" Bananas B laughed as he also stood up high as well.

"Spicer, Bananas! You know that no one sits higher than the king! Must I remind you two?" Chase scowled as he grabbed Jack and Bananas B and placed them back on the chairs.

"We're so sorry, Sire. I, I mean, we didn't mean to..."

"My trap is baited and set. Soon I shall have my revenge." Chase said, "Ah, revenge!" Chase would never forget ever since he was robbed by Dil time and time again, even the other day with the gypsy incident.

Jack shushed Chase, concerned that someone may hear. "Shh. Not so loud sire. Remember you, Bananas B and me know, your secret is our secret." He whispered in his ear.

"Stop whispering in my ear, Spicer!" Chase ordered until he noticed what Jack said, "Secret, what secret?

"Why the capture of Dil Pickles, sire." Jack replied.

"That little blaguard." Chase hissed. "I show him who wears the crown!" Chase slammed his hand on the side of the throne, causing the crown to slip down a bit.

"Me and Bananas B share your loathing sire." Jack said. "That little boy who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob and left you in ridiculous statement."

"Not to mention that he stole all of your gold and your royal robe leaving you with nothing there, sire." Bananas B added.

Unfortunately, what Jack and Bananas B were saying was insulting Chase Young instead of helping.

"ENOUGH!" Chase roared. Chase tried to swipe Jack and Bananas B who dodged him. This caused Chase to frown. "Spicer, Bananas...you two deliberately dodged."

"Oh, but sire, please." Jack begged.

"Yeah, Boss. please." Bananas begged.

"Stop sniveling and hold still, you two." Chase ordered. Jack and Bananas B both stood still until Chase bonked them on the head. "Thank you, sire..." Jack and Bananas groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxy, Kimi, Amanda and Namine walked to their seats. "Oh, guys, I'm so excited." Roxy said. "Are you sure I'll be able to recognize him?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll let you know somehow." said Namine. "Your boy seems to be full of surprises." She then took out a picture of herself and Roxas and said, "Roxas, where are you?"

From the bushes, Dil, Tommy, Roxas and Kurt were watching from their hiding places. Dil was dressed like a Zorro type character with a black shirt, hat, black pants and boots, and he was keeping his eye on Roxy. Roxas was dressed (like Lord Epcot) with a blue hat, a purple shirt, red pants and he wore a masqurade mask to hide his face and he had his eye on Namine. Kurt was dressed in a white puffy shirt, a purple cape and hat and he wore a fake mustache as well as blue pants and gold boots (like Sir Hemmingway) as he pressed a button on his holowatch to make him look human and he was keeping his eye on Amanda and finally Tommy was wearing a blue turban, a blue robe and purple pants and black arabian shoes (like Raja Habib) and he had his eye on Kimi.

"There she is, guys. Isn't she beautiful?" Dil said.

"Ja and don't forget those three." said Kurt, still watching Amanda, Tommy still watching Kimi and Roxas still watching Namine. Dil was about to step out of the bushes, but Roxas pulled him back, placing a black mask on Dil's face.

"Come back, lover boy. Your heart's running away with your head again." He said.

"Would you stop worrying?" Dil asked. "This disguise would fool even our own mother, right T?"

"Yeah, but our mom and dad ain't here." Tommy said. "You gotta fool ol' Grievous." They saw Grievous, walking by. Dil nodded and walked out of the bushes. He shook Grievous' hand and spoke in a different accent, "Sheriff, your honor, meeting you face to face a real treat. A real treat."

"Well, thank you." said Grievous puzzled. There was something familiar about this masked stranger, but he couldn't figure out what. He decided not to bother with that now as he said, "Well, if you excuse me, I have a tournament to win."

Tommy, Roxas and Kurt watched the whole thing. "Wow, Dil's not a bad actor." said Tommy. " But wait til he sees the scene we lay on Prince Chase Young."

The three walked towards Prince Chase Young as Tommy said in a soft accent,"Ah, my lord. My esteem royal sovereign of the realm, the head man himself, you're beautiful."

Chase grinned a bit. He hadn't seen this duke or his companions before and yet he was impressed. He said, "He has style, eh Spicer, Bananas?" Chase began to speak in a differnet accent like Tommy, making Jack and Bananas B confused.

Kurt laughed, "You took the words right out of his mouth, PCY."

"PCY, I like it." Chase said. "Spicer, Bananas, put it on my luggage!" Chase continued to laugh as he said, "PCY, a good one."

Jack stared at Tommy, Roxas and Kurt sternly,"And who might you and your two friends are, sir?"

"Yeah, who are you three supposed to be?" Bananas asked as he stared at them as well.

"I am Sir Talor, Duke of Andalasia." Tommy replied. "And these two are my entourage, Lord Epcot (points to Roxas) and Sir Hemmingway (points to Kurt)."

"Don't stare at us, dudes." Roxas said as he and Kurt took their hats off and put them in front of Jack and Bananas' faces.

Tommy took Chase's hand and said, "And now, your highness, allow me to put some protocol on you."

Before he could kiss his hand, Chase pulled it away. "Oh, but do forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way. Please sit down."

"Thanks, PCY." Tommy said as he, Roxas and Kurt took their seats. "To think, couldn't get a better seat...the royal view itself." Suddenly, Tommy felt something where he is sitting. Kurt lifted it and got it out. It was Bananas B and Jack.

"Oh, excuse my friend, busters." Kurt smirked.

"Buster? You and your pals have taken mine and Spicer's seats."

The three disguised people including the prince began to laugh at them.

"Bananas, Spicer, with you two around, who needs some court jesters?" Chase laughed. He then said to them, "Now you two get out there and and keep your two eyes open for you know who."

"You-you mean we're being dismissed?" Jack asked.

"You two heard his majesty, get moving. Get lost." Tommy said as Roxas and Kurt threw the goth boy and monkey aside. "Be gone, Chimpy ones."

Jack and Bananas B walked off with an angry look on their faces. "What cheek! Creepy? Buster? Chimpy one? Who does that Duke and his dopey entourage think they are."

Unknown to them, JDS and Max Tennyson saw and heard the whole thing.

"Those two are up to something, Reverend Tennyson." JDS said.

"Yeah, come on." Max said as he and JDS began to follow Jack and Bananas B.

* * *

Later on, the contestants including Grievous and Dil marched, almost the tournament is about to begin. JDS and Max Tennyson began to look for Jack and Bananas B until JDS saw them. Homer gave out free balloons to the kids, but unknown to him, Bananas B and Jack were inside their own balloons. Jack and Bananas B blew their balloons from the inside for more helium. Bananas B used his tail like a propeller to make him fly around with Jack right behind him by using his heli pack to help him. They began to search for Dil as JDS and Max Tennyson went after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase Young showed the seat for Roxy to sit next to him. Roxy bowed as Kimi, Amanda and Namine did the same and followed. Tommy, Kurt and Roxas saw them again. Back with Jack and Bananas B, they kept an eye on each person until they saw Dil, disguised as a Zorro type character. The girls watched the contestants to see which one is Dil. Dil saw her and knows this is the only chance to talk to her until the tournament begins.

"Ah, senorita, begging your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shooting a favor for a young senorita like yourself. I hope that I win the kiss." Dil winked at her.

"Ah," Roxy noticing the eyes. It was Dil. "Well, thank you, my masked Spainish archer. I wish you luck...with all my heart."

Jack and Bananas noticed this as Bananas B said, "I wonder..." Max Tennyson was about to grab both of them, but both Bananas B and Jack flew away. Later, Wolf Boss held the pillow where the golden arrow is as he walked towards Prince Chase Young, "Your highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin."

"Proceed, captain." Chase said.

"The touranament for the golden arrow will now begin." announced Wolf Boss. The trumpets began to play, where Bananas B and Jack were being flown away due to that. All the archers began to shoot their targets as the crowd cheered. Jack and Bananas B continued to fly around and out of the way. Fievel's father, Papa Mousekewitz, continues to shooting another arrow.

"Yay, Papa." Fievel cheered.

Grievous shot another arrow, but it nearly hit the middle. The crowd booed at him because they really hate him. Jack and Bananas B kept their eye on Dil as he shot another arrow. The arrow hit the bulls-eye. Bananas B's and Jack's eyes widened. Is this masked spanish stranger...really Dil, dressed as one? Roxy clapped watching this.

"A perfect bull's-eye, well, well." Chase wondered for a moment.

"Yeah, it's what you call pulling back and letting go, PCY." Tommy said.

"I'm going to win the golden arrow and then present myself to the beautiful Princess Roxy." Dil smiled.

"Listen, you masked bandito. If you shoot half as good as you blabber mouth, you're better than Dil Pickles." Grievous smiled as beginning to shoot his arrow.

"Dil Pickles, he says? Wow, I'm tiptop alright, but I'm not good as good as he is, senor." Dil shot another arrow, and hit another bulls-eye. Grievous gasped at what happened. Jack and Bananas B grinned evilly as they flew to the bushes.

"That boy's got class." Roxas said. "Ain't he, PCY?"

"Indeed he has, Lord Epcot." Chase said. "Bravo, yes, Bravo!"

As the archers continued shooting targets, Dil continued to speak with Grievous as he said, "Oh, and by the way, I heard that you were having a bit of trouble getting your hands on that Dil."

Grievous frowned. This masked bandito knew too much. "He's scared of me, that's what he is." Grievous said. "You know if he didn't show up here today. I can spot him through those phony disguises." Jack and Bananas B flew right close to Dil until they found out it was him!

"It's him! It's Dil Pickles, Bananas!" Jack said as both him and Bananas B flew away.

"Yeah and we can't wait to tell his majesty about this, Spicer." Bananas B said as he flew right beside Jack.

Suddenly Max Tennyson shot an arrow out of JDS' sitar. The arrow hit Bananas B's balloon which Bananas B then went over Jack and hang on to him until Reverend Max shot another arrow and hit Jack's balloon. Both Bananas B and Jack gasped as they been spotted until they fell. Max Tennyson and JDS grabbed both the goth boy and monkey and stuffed them into a barrel filled with soda.

"Unhand us you-" Max Tennyson just shoved both Jack and Bananas B in there and closed the lid right on Jack and Bananas B's heads with JDS putting the cork on it. "Please." Jack begged. "I don't drink."

"Monkeys and Sodas don't mix with me." Bananas B added as he and Jack began to make gurgling noises as they are unwillingly drunk with soda.

Wolf Boss then took the arrows out of the target and said, "Attention, everyone. The final contestants are...Grievous, the honorable sheriff of Tooningham!"

Grievous smiled and bowed, but they all booed at him.

"And the masked bandito from Andalasia." Wolf Boss said.

Everyone cheered. Dil waved to Roxy who waved back.

"My dear, I think you prefer the gangly youth." Chase said.

"Why, yes, sire." Roxy replied. "At least he amuses me."

Chase chuckled. "Coincidently, dear Roxy, he amuses me too." Chase knows just who he is.

"For the final shoot-out, move the target back 30 ft." said Wolf Boss.

Grievous ordered one of his henchmen, a brown humanoid bat with yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and wearing a purple shirt, a blue scarf, black pants and cap and he had only one foot because he has a peg leg named Fidget, "You heard him, Fidget. Get going, move it, you idiot!" Fidget went behind the target and went inside. "And remember what you're supposed to do." Grievous whispered.

"Yes, sir." Fidget said as he moved 30 feet away. Grievous shot his last arrowand hit a bulls-eye thanks to Fidget. The crowd booed and Roxy got really mad at him.

Grievous laughed while Dil is next, "Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and the whole kaboodle." Grievous decided to cheat. He moved his bow under Dil and tapped Dil's bow, making his shot too high. The crowd gasped as Dil shot another arrow. The arrow hit his arrow, pointing directly down. The crowd, including Prince Chase Young, the girls, Tommy, Roxas and Kurt watched as the arrow hit a bulls-eye, breaking Grievous' arrow. The crowd cheers wildly as Roxy hugged Kimi, Amanda and Namine now that Dil is the winner. Prince Chase Young nodded at Wolf Boss who nodded back. Wolf Boss whispered something to Pete telling him the news. Dil began to walk as the guards marched behind him. While Roxy watched, Prince Chase Young smirked evilly, but kept his cool.

"Archer, I commend you and because of your superior skill, you should get what's coming to you." Chase announced as Dil stared at Roxy, "Congratulations."

Dil shook his hand, "Thank you kindly, your highness. Meeting you face to face in mighty is a real treat."

"Release the royal fingers!" Chase ordered, moving his hand. He calm downed as he held his sword, "And now I name you the winner, or more appropriatly..." Without warning, as Dil bowed, Chase used his sword to rip the disguise, revealing Dil, "The loser!"

The crowd gasped, Roxy and her friends gasped as Tommy, Roxas and Kurt are shocked that he's been caught. Chase smirked evilly, "Seize him." The guards huddled together and tied Dil up. "I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate DEATH!"

Roxy gasped, "No!" She began to beg Chase, "No. Please, please sire. I beg of you to spare his life, please have mercy." Tears poured from her cheeks.

"My dear emotional lady, why should I?" asked Chase.

Looking at Dil, Roxy sighed as she said, "Because I love him, your highness."

"Love him?" asked Chase surprised. He looked at Dil and remarked, "And does this prisoner return your love?"

Roxy looked into Dil's eyes sadly, hoping that he does. Dil sighed and knew that he must do it: speak from his heart.

"Roxy, I love you more than life itself." Dil confessed.

Roxy smiled sadly. Dil did love her! He really did. It seemed like a romantic moment.

"Aw, young love." said Chase. "Your please have not fallen upon a heart of stone, but the traitor to the crown must DIE!"

"Traitor to the crown? That crown belongs to King Master Fung! LONG LIVE KING MASTER FUNG!" Dil yelled.

"Long live King Master Fung!" The crowd shouted.

"Enough!" Chase snapped, jumping on his chair like a whiny brat, "I am king! King! King! Off with his head!" The drum began to play as the executioner walks up holding an axe. The people gasped in fright that this was going to be the end of Dil Pickles. Roxy tried hard not to cry as Kimi, Amanda and Namine hugged her. Not even the Nobody girl, brown haired girl/sorceress or purple haired girl could do anything to stop it.

"STOP! Executioner, stop!" Chase ordered in panic as if something was holding the collar of his robe. "Hold your axe!"

Behind him was Tommy, holding the collar to Chase's robe with Roxas pointing his Keyblade close to his back.

"Okay, big shot." Kurt ordered, as Tommy held the robe, seemingly choking him. "Now tell him to untie Tommy's brother and our friend or we'll..."

"Sheriff Grievous, I want you to free my friend...gah! I mean, release the prisoner!" said Chase very nervously.

Grievous looked shocked. First, Prince Chase Young wanted Dil dead, and now he's asking him to let his enemy go?

"Untie the prisoner?" Grievous asked.

"You heard what he said, Grievie!" said Amanda.

"Sheriff, I make the rules. And since I'm the headman..." Chase got choked. "Not so hard, you mean things." He said to Tommy, Kurt and Roxas, who began to move his keyblade's blade nearer to his back. "Let him go! For heaven's sake, let him go!"

"Yahoo!" Kimi cheered. "Love conquers all!" As the crowd cheered for Dil's freedom, Dil untied himself and ran to Roxy, holding her hands.

"I owe my life to you, Roxy." Dil said.

Roxy hugged him, "I couldn't have lived without you, Dil."

"There's something funny going on here." said Grievous, looking suspicious.

"Now, PCY, tell my brother to kiss Roxy or Roxas' here got himself a new pair of Heylin lizard boots." Tommy said, but unknown to them, Grievous spotted the heroes.

"Why you-!" Grievous swung one of his lighsabers, but Tommy and the others dodged. Tommy punched Grievous with Kurt giving him a kick sending him flying.

"KILL HIM!" Chase ordered, "Don't stand there, kill him!" Tommy threw a sword to his brother Dil and he began to fight the guards. Roxas came in with his Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades with Kurt holding a sword and using his teleporting powers to assist his friends fighting the guards. Dil continued sword fighting, until Chase is about to use his sword to kill Dil, but Dil swung Chase's sword knocking it away.

Chase panicked like a coward, "Don't hurt me, no! Help!" Chase ran behind a soda barrel unaware that Jack and Bananas B were in there.

"Quick, Roxy, turn into your Believix fairy form and get out of here! This is no place for a lady!" said Kimi as she grabbed the golden arrow and poked the guard in the butt making him scream. She then saw Grievous about to get her, but she flipped him over, knocking him out.

"Take that, you Cyborg!" Kimi said.

"Kimi, come on!" Namine shouted.

"Right! Winx Believix!" Roxy said as she transforms into her Believix fairy form outfit which consits of a light sea-green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has a light sea green short shorts with a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has a pink heart on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. One her right arm is a bright green fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are light green boots with white heels, and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with green and dark purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs and Roxy flew away from the guards.

Roxy saw more of the guards coming at her as she is flying around and cried, "Dil! Dil, help!"

Luckily, Dil swung by on a rope and lifted Roxy away to the roof. The two landed on top of the royal tent.

Smiling, Dil decided now is the time to say it. "Roxy, my love, will you marry me?" Dil said.

Roxy blushed, "Oh, Dil, I thought you never ask me."

Dil kept fighting until the tent ripped. They landed on the throne as Dil continued to fight, "Although you could've chosen a more romantic setting." Roxy smiled.

"And for our honeymoon, Agrabah," Dil said as he pushed the throne at the guards, knocking them down. "Enchanted Island, Sunny Toon Spain."

"Why not." Roxy giggled as she and Dil walked down the rug, holding hands.

Meanwhile, Kimi and Amanda are being chased by Wolf Boss' wolf soldiers. Tommy and Kurt kept fighting the guards right into the tent. "What a main event this is." Tommy said from inside.

"Yippe!" Amanda shouted as she and Kimi ran into the tent along with the wolf soldiers. Tommy and Kurt is pushed out because of that, so they ran back in there. "What a beautiful brawl." Kurt laughed as he and Tommy got back in as Amanda and Kimi were pushed out. Amanda and Kimi smirked at each other and Kimi used the golden arrow and poked one of the guards, making them scream and run with the tent included. Tommy and Kurt peeked out at the top.

"Hey!" Tommy realized, "Who's driving this flying umbrella?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that question, Tommy." Kurt said.

Dil was nearby fighting Wolf Boss, dodging Wolf Boss' hammer as he swung around. Of course he took his time to talk to Roxy who was nearby a pie stand.

"We'll have six children." Dil said as he kept on fighting Wolf Boss.

"Six? A dozen at least." Roxy said. A small and slender goblin with green skin, yellow eyes and wore a purple hat and shirt named Creeper shot an arrow. Dil dodged it and Wolf Boss protected himself with a shield. The arrow bounced back and hit it right close to Creeper's head.

"Take that!" remarked Roxy as she grabbed a pie and threw it at him. Creeper looked dumbstruck. Then he yelped as the tent destroyed the stand he was in, causing him to get stuck out front. He ended up holding a lot of pies that soon ended up in Tommy's face.

Kurt laughed at it. "Nice make up, Tom." Kurt joked.

"Attention everyone!" exclaimed Wolf Boss. But he was cut short as the tent ran him down. Creeper groaned as he fell right on Wolf Boss.

Grievous looked alarmed and ran as the tent with Tommy and Kurt ended up chasing the Kaleesh Cyborg Sheriff everywhere. The guards ram the throne forcing Grievous to sit in it. Tommy, Kurt and Grievous looked at each other and back as the guards are running towards the tower. Tommy and Kurt got off in time as Mafiafas and Zigzag gasped that the guards are running towards them, but they passed making the two sigh in relief. All of a sudden, they gasped as the guards rammed into the tower. The tower began to crumble as Mafiafas and Zigzag fell to the ground. Mafiasfas is about to sound off his trumpet but Namine knocked him out with her keyblade.

"Put a sock in it!" She said.

"Stop the fairy girl!" Chase shouted. Max came out of the bushes and shoot the arrow. The arrow hits Chase's behind making him scream in pain.

Kimi, Amanda and Namine came out as Kimi clobbered Chase with the golden arrow. "Take that You dragon wanna be." Namine said.

"You're a badder Mama's boy than Jack!" Amanda said as they ran.

"Seize the purple haired girl, Nobody girl and brown haired sorceress!" ordered Chase. Kimi, Namine and Amanda saw more guards coming after them like football players. The three smirked as Amanda used her magical powers to blow the guards away as Kimi charged through the guard, elbowing them like footballs, making the guards dizzy and fall over. The crowd cheered them on.

The three ran as more of them and they kept fighting the guards that are in their path. One guard, Pete grabbed both Amanda and Kimi's legs, but Namine kicked Pete in the face making him let go. The girls are spinning around through the air out of control. Psy-Crow tried to catch them, but missed, sliding on the ground and got rammed by a rock.

Kimi, Namine and Amanda ran to the bushes. "Long live King Master Fung!" Kimi called until Tommy (who wiped most of the pie off his face), Roxas and Kurt grabbed them to save them, just as they shot a few more arrows. Meanwhile, Chase came out of his hiding place, "Spicer, Bananas, you two are never around when I need you!" Chase then heard Jack and Bananas B from inside the soda barrel singing.

"Hold on. We're coming, coming...ha, ha." Jack laughed.

"Oh We're golly good monkeys, yes. Hoo, hoo, hoo." Bananas B laughed as well.

With a frown, Chase removed the lid. Jack and Bananas B came stumbling out of the soda barrel. Both of them looked very drunk. They had obviously been drinking.

"Oh, there you are ol' boy." Jack said. "PCY, you wouldn't believe this, but the masked bandito's really Dil Pickles."

"In disguise if we might add, Bossness." Bananas B added.

"Dil Pickles..." said Chase as if in understanding. Bananas B and Jack nodded drunkly. Chase chuckled...then he yelled angrily as he grabbed both Jack and Bananas, tying the goth boy and monkey around a pole. "Let's see if you two can get out of that if you can."

* * *

End of Chapter 6

The next chapter will feature two songs which one of them is a romantic one about Dil and Roxy's love and the other song is about phony kings which is one of my favorite songs.

The Zorro type character disguise for Dil actually based on the masked Spanish hero Zorro from the Zorro franchise and films.

Roxas' alias of Lord Epcot is named after Epcot at Walt Disney World.

Kurt's alias of Sir Hemmingway is actually named after the author Ernest Hemmingway.

All three of these aliases were suggested by Detective88. Gracias, Raina.

Tommy's alias of Sir Talor is a original idea of mine.

Andalasia is a fictional land from the Disney film Enchanted.

Chase Young's nickname of PCY is a original idea of mine.

So until next time, read and review.


	8. Love and Phony King of Toon England

Here is the chapter with two songs in one chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love and Phony King of Toon England**

That night, after escaping from the tournament, the stars came out along with the full moon. As fireflies flew around, Roxy and Dil walked through Toonwood Forest going on a romantic walk. As they did, Roxy began to sing in her mind as the song began.

Roxy: _**Love**_

_**It seems like only yesterday**_

_**You just a child a play**_

_**Now you're all grown up **_

_**OH, how fast these moments flee**_

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly**_

_**Life is neat, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

Dil grinned as he placed the engagement ring (which was really a flower, but it would have to do until Dil got a real ring) on Roxy's finger. A firefly landed on it, making the ring look like it was glowing. Roxy smiled as she looked deeply into her love's eyes. Dil was doing the same thing, of course.

_**Ooooh, oh, oh, oooh,**_

_**Oooh, love will live**_

_**Ooh, oh**_

_**Love will last**_

_**Love goes on and on and on**_

Now, Dil and Roxy went by the waterfall. They smiled at it, then to each other. Now, Dil took his fiancee to a passageway know to only himself.

_**Once we watched a lazy world go by**_

_**Now the days seem to fly **_

_**Life is brief, but when it's gone**_

_**Love goes on and on**_

Soon Dil and Roxy got to their destination: the heart of Toonwood Forest. Roxy sighed happily. Sure, it didn't look like a perfect getaway, but to her, it was so romantic. The couple stood watching the moonlight as they hold hands.

"Oh, Dil, what a beautiful night." said Roxy lovingly as she put her head on Dil's shoulder, "I wish it would never end."

"Surprise!" the couple looked startled as they turned and saw Reverend Max Tennyson cheering, "Long live Dil Pickles!"

Dil and Roxy blushed in embarressment as a boy and girl came to him. The first was a 16 year old boy with gold eyes, blown back dirty blonde hair and he wore a black tux with a gold tie over a green wizard robe; he's Cedric Diggory.

The second was a 14 year old girl with light tan skin, long dark brown hair, a white tanktop under a pink cardigan, a black belt, blue jeans with the word BONGO on them, and white sneakers with the letter N on them; she's Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau.

"And long live Princess Roxy!" Cedric called.

"Bravo!" Raina cheered.

More people from Tooningham came up and cheered for the happy couple. They were glad for the both of them as well as Dil's latest successful task of escaping Prince Chase Young and his trap as well as humiliating him.

Then Kimi, Namine and Amanda jumped from the tree and landed on the ground, They smirked as they gave a thumbs-down, exclaiming, "And down with that lousy Prince Chase Young!"

"Yeah!" Tommy said as he began to play a banjo. Soon some of the gang began to play instruments while JDS play his usual instrument. Everyone danced around a bit before they sang.

Tommy: _**Oh the world will sing of an English king**_

_**A 1000 years from now**_

_**And not because he passed some laws **_

_**Or had that lofty brow**_

Kurt: _**While bonny good King Master Fung leads the great Crusades on**_

_**We'll have to slave away for that good for nothing Chase**_

Roxas: _**Incredible as he is inept**_

_**Whenever the history books are kept**_

_**They'll call him the Phony King of Toon England**_

Max Tennyson then sang along.

Max, Tommy, Kurt and Roxas: _**A pox on the Phony King of Toon England**_

Nearby, a curtain opened up. Some of the townspeople laughed as Max Tennyson and Homer were performing a puppet show for the kids. They were using the dummies of Prince Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Bananas B if you haven't guessed. Kurt, Tommy and Roxas continued singing as the play was performed.

Tommy: _**He sits alone on a giant throne**_

_**Pretending he's the king**_

_**A little tyke who's rather like**_

_**A puppet on a string**_

Roxas: _**And he throws an angry tantrum**_

_**If he cannot have his way**_

_**And then he calls for Mom, while he's sucking his thumb**_

_**(You see, he doesn't wanna play)**_

Runo, Poppu, Dan and Fievel laughed at this as Runo slid down the tree like she did earlier when she first met Roxy.

Kurt: _**Too late to be known as Chase the First**_

_**He's sure to be known as Chase the Worst **_

_**A pox on that phony King of Toon England**_

Tommy smirked as he spoke to JDS, " Lay that country on me!"

JDS nodded as he played his instrument.

"Come on, Kurt!" Amanda said as she grabbed Kurt by the hand and began to dance with him. Kurt was happy to do this. Amanda was...beautiful. "Go, mutant boy, go!"

Everyone was having a good ol' time. Dil danced with Roxy, Kurt danced with Amanda, Tommy danced with Kimi and Roxas danced with Namine, some of the couples were dancing with each other. As Scat Cat and his gang of alley cats consisting of Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, and Billy Boss continued to play, Tommy, Kurt and Roxas sang more.

Tommy: _**Though he taxes us to pieces **_

_**And he robs us of our bread**_

_**King Master Fung's crown keeps sliping down**_

_**Around that pointed head**_

Kurt: _**Ah! But while there is a merry man**_

_**In Dil's wily pack**_

_**We'll find a way to make him pay**_

_**And steal our money back**_

Roxas nodded to Max, then motioned for the boy to take a good look.

Roxas: _**The minute before he knows we're here**_

_**Ol' Dil'll snatch his underwear**_

The gang laughed heartily as Dil puts on the underwear the dummy of Chase Young. Dil looked rather silly in them, but of course they were laughing at that big moron, Chase Young. The whole gang than danced and sang the night away in Dil, Kurt, Tommy and Roxas' home.

Tommy, Kurt and Roxas:_** The breezy and uneasy King of Toon England**_

_**The sniveling, groveling**_

_**Measly weasly**_

_**Blabbering jabbering **_

_**Jibbering Jabbering**_

_**Plundering plotting**_

_**Wheeling dealing**_

_**Prince Chase Young, that Phony King of Toon England**_

_**Yeah!**_

* * *

The next day at Chase's castle, some humming was heard outside a room. Just then the door opened as Grievous came in singing. He was bringing in more money the townspeople owe for their taxes and just happened to overheard them singing. Liking the sound of it, Grievous sang the song as he walked over to a desk. Jack and Bananas were there counting the money.

Grievous: _**He throws an angry tantrum**_

_**If he cannot have his way**_

_**He calls for mum**_

_**And sucks his thumb **_

_**And he doesn't want to play**_

_**Too late to be known**_

_**As Chase the First**_

_**He's sure to be known **_

_**As Chase the Worst**_

Grievous, Jack and Bananas B laughed as the Kaleesh Cyborg Sheriff threw money onto the desk as he said,"Heh, heh, how about that, eh, Spicer, Bananas?"

"Well, Sheriff Grievous, that's PCY to a "T"." Jack chuckled in asumement. He and Bananas figured that they should sing the song themselves. Maybe as payback for being tied up to a pole yesterday. "Let us try. Ready, Bananas?" Jack asked as he cleared his throat.

"I'm ready, Jack." said Bananas as he too cleared his throat as the two began to sing.

Jack and Bananas B: _**Hoo, hee, hee, hoo**_

_**Too late to be known as Chase the First**_

_**He's sure to be know as Chase the Worst...**_

Both Bananas B and Jack gasped in horror. Chase has just entered the room and looked infuriated as he heared what his two advisors, of all people, was singing as he began to change into his Heylin dragon form which was green and had black spikes down on his back as he approach them with anger in his eyes.

Trying to make amends, Jack said nervously, "Err, huh, the fabulous, marvelous.."

"Merciful, chiv..." Bananas B said nervously as he too would try to make amends.

Grievous groaned, interrupting Jack and Bananas B. Not knowing that the Heylin Green Dragon Chase Young was watching him, Grievous snapped, "No. You two got it all wrong, Bananas, Spicer. It's The sniveling, groveling, weasly..."

**"ENOUGH!" **roared Chase angrily, alarming Grievous to his presence. Furious, Chase then threw a bottle of sparkling soda at Grievous. The Kaleesh Cyborg ducked in time causing the bottle to break on the wall behind him. The remaining soda juices spilled right onto Grievous' head.

"But sire, it's a big hit. The whole village is singing it!" Grievous explained to Prince Chase Young defensively.

"Oh, they are, are they?" asked Chase, glaring as he walked up and got in the Kaleesh Cyborg Sheriff's face. "Well, they'll be singing a new tune when I am through. Double the taxes! Triple all the taxes!" Then he grabbed both Jack and Bananas B, the ones who were singing the song Chase now hated before, by their necks and squeezed it too tightly in his fists as he said, "SQUEEZE every last drop out of those insolent but musical peasants."

An evil and sinister look then spread across Chase's face. It looked like Tooningham was about to face the wrath of Prince Chase Young...

* * *

End of Chapter 7

(sings) A pox on the Phony King of Toon England..(notices and look at the readers; embarrassed) What? I told you guys that I liked that song.

Also, Scat Cat and his band are from the Walt Disney film The Aristocats which they were the inspiration for the band.

Anyways, the next chapter is where Prince Chase Young and his law are making the townspeople of Tooningham a living nightmare which is not good.

Read and Review.


End file.
